


The Loyal

by CorsairLord



Series: To Those Who Fell [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsairLord/pseuds/CorsairLord
Summary: Ser Addam Velayron, Loyal to the Last





	The Loyal

He had flown for days, he and Seasmoke, from the Claw to Ironman’s Bay to the Goldenroad to the Blackwater Rush, gathering an army of four thousand. 

Four thousand loyal and brave men, knights without houses, lords without castles and bastards like himself. 

Ulf the Sot and Hugh Hammer may have turned their cloaks green, but his was black and he would honour the promises he made, he would ensure that his Grandfather did not risk himself unduly. 

And so, Addam of Hull spied Tumbleton in the distance, and he steeled himself. He remembered what the Green Men had said.

This would be his last battle.

“So be it.”

Patting the side of Seasmoke as it dove lower to the ground, nearer the host of Lords Blackwood, Piper and Deddings, he hoped Alyn would forgive him for leaving alone in the world. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

The Blue Queen was nimble, vicious and unpredictable, Addam learned as he and Seasmoke fought her, trading slashes and bites, with the occasional gout of fire.

He could not see the Prince riding her, and that made him wonder. A dragon without a rider was a far more reckless foe. 

Seasmoke was preparing to slash at the Blue Queen’s exposed underbelly when that great roar of anger echoed throughout the sky. 

The Bronze Fury had come, wroth and wild. 

Addam watched in horror as the massive beast turned towards his men and began flying as fast as possible. 

It would annihilate them all, kill those brave men who risked everything following a bastard declared a turncloak. 

No. 

Not today. 

If this was to be his last battle, he would do whatever he had to to save them. 

Velayrons were Old, True and Brave. 

He may not have been Old or True, but he would be Brave. 

“Ready Seasmoke?”

The exhalation of smoke was all he needed.

“You were the best friend a man could ask for...uēpa, drēje, se nēdenka...Sōvegon!”

He remembered how impressed his Grandfather had been when he learned the words in High Valyrian, how he said his Father only spoke High Valyrian to Seasmoke. 

He smiled then. 

And so, Addam Velayron-of Hull, Rider of Seasmoke, brother of the Oakenfist, the Loyal-rode into the Bronze Fury and forced him into the ground.

The Blue Queen soon joined, but Addam had won in the end.

In sacrificing himself and Seasmoke, he had saved almost all of the men who followed him, killed two of the Greens dragons, and destroyed the host that had taken Tumbleton.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

_Ser Addam Velayron was described as many things throughout life, but with his death, he was known for one thing: His Loyalty. His sacrifice at Second Tumbleton was one of the final major uses of dragons in all of Westeros and a critical point in the Dance. Men of his caliber are far, far rarer than the Two Betrayers but with his actions he cemented himself in history as an example of a bastard who was everything one should aspire to be. Sacrificed himself in 130 AC, bones returned to Lord of The Tides, Alyn ‘the Oakenfist’ Velayron in 138 AC. Tomb raised in 138 AC in Hull with the epitaph LOYAL._

_Archmaester Gyldayn_

 


End file.
